Many cameras, including cell phone based cameras, feature burst or continuous high-speed image capture capabilities. In burst mode, the camera typically captures multiple image frames of a scene in quick succession, e.g., 10 frames per second of a particular scene for a short period, e.g., one second. The resulting burst captured images tend to be very similar, often with relatively subtle differences. However, even subtle differences between images can result in significant differences in subjective image quality.